Cookies are well known and well regarded for their enjoyment and taste throughout the world. For preparation of cookies, a dough material is generally first prepared. The dough material can either be pre-made and sold in stores or “homemade” from original component ingredients. The dough is then taken by a user and placed in a pan to be cooked or baked until ready to eat. There is an enormous number of types of cookies which are made, each depending on the ingredients used, limited only by people's creativity. Some examples of cookies include chocolate chip, sugar, oatmeal, peanut butter, just to name a few. Further, these can made in various shapes. However, when generating a large number of cookies from dough material, the preparation can become laborious, especially for those making them at home. What is needed therefore is a device and/or process for aiding the formation of cookies from dough.